Why does everything turn sexual with you?
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Maureen and Joanne have a picnic in Central Park, written for Speed RENT.Oh, there are italics in here but they didn't show up correctly, sorry for the error


**Title: Why does everything turn sexual with you?****  
****Author: Elizabeth Wickedbrdway****  
****Feedback: Is loved like a fat kid loves cake****  
****Pairing: Maureen/Joanne****  
****Word Count: 885****  
****Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: Fluff****  
****Summary: Just read to find out. ****  
****Notes: Lyrics from Idina's song 'So Beautiful'****  
****Special Thanks: Anyone who reads this****  
****Spoilers: None****  
****Warnings: Just girls kissing ****  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own Maureen and Joanne although sometimes I wish I did

**  
**

People in Alphabet City would pass out if they knew Maureen Johnson was preparing food but there she was scrambling to put together small things like sandwiches and drinks for a special picnic she had planned for Joanne.

The drama queen surveyed her food as she packed it up. I Okay, so it's not some fancy meal that took six hours to make but it's something and I hope she appreciates my effort. /I She thought to herself as the put everything in a bag and grabbed a blanket.

Joanne had walked into their apartment, as Maureen was getting ready. She set her belongings down and looked at the kitchen. I Disaster zone. /I She thought to herself as she saw Maureen coming out of the bedroom.

"What did you do in here?" The lawyer asked, motioning to the mess. Maureen looked at the mess and giggled. She looked back at her girlfriend and could see the perfectionist wheels cranking in her mind. I I bet she wants to clean before we leave. /I The diva thought before answering.

"Oh, I made us sandwiches and small other things for our picnic." She said, grinning as she kissed her lover on the lips.

Joanne happily accepted the kiss but looked at her kitchen, cleaning now on her mind. "Jeez, honeybear, if this is the mess you make with small things, I'd hate to see you cook something real for dinner." She said, smirking.

The drama queen chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up later though. Come on. I want to have a picnic in Central Park." She said, smiling, as she led her perfectionist girlfriend out of the apartment.

Joanne followed with a sigh. Heading to the park, the lawyer pointed out a good spot then watched as Maureen got the blanket out and layed it on the ground. The diva plopped her butt on the ground and pulled Joanne into her lap.

"I'm so happy we're back together." Maureen said, kissing her on the lips.

The lawyer nodded, wrapping her arms around Maureen's neck. "Me too." She said, looking as a cute puppy ran over to them. Joanne freaked a bit as she sneezed. "Get it away." She said, moving off her girlfriend's lap.

"Aw, pookie. It's a cute puppy!" Maureen exclaimed petting the puppy. She looked at her girlfriend.

"I'm allergic." She said, sighing as she got up away from the puppy. Maureen's eyes went wide as she took the puppy back to the owner.

"How long have you been allergic and how come I never knew?" The drama queen asked, coming back washing her hands on one of the wipes she had brought. She hated the idea of making Joanne's allergy's worse.

Joanne shrugged, feeling herself calm down now that the puppy was gone. "Always. I don't know. The subject of pets has never been brought up for me to tell you." She said, sitting down. She grabbed the bag of food Maureen had brought.

Maureen thought a moment and nodded. She layed down on the blanket and watched as Joanne got the food and drinks out. The lawyer pulled out a box and opened it.

"What is this for?" She asked looking at Maureen when she saw the watch she had been looking at to replace the Maureen had lost.

"For you." Maureen replied, looking up at the clouds knowing Joanne told her not to bother replacing her watch but she had felt so guilty losing it.

"I didn't want you to…" She started but was cut off by Maureen's finger on her lips.

"I know pookie, I know you didn't want me to but I wanted too because I love you. b You help me to see the woman that I know I am but am always afraid to be. You show me how to live every moment like it's the last and be all that I am. /b I really felt the need to do this." She said.

Joanne felt tears in her eyes at Maureen's words. "Oh honeybear. I love you too." She said, leaning down to kiss her on the lips completely abandoning the food.

The drama queen smiled as she accepted the kiss, wrapping her arms around her lawyer's neck. "Are you going to keep the watch?" She asked, between kisses.

"Yes, I will." She replied as she deepened the kiss forgetting they were in the middle of Central Park. Breaking the kiss, she looked into her lover's green orbs. "Want to eat now?" She asked.

"Only if you're the main course." Maureen said, giving the lawyer a seductive grin. Joanne laughed, shaking her head as she sat up.

"Let's go home." Maureen said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Joanne.

"What happened to the picnic?" The lawyer asked, looking at Maureen.

"We can come back later." She replied packing everything up, taking anything from her lover's hand. "Please pookie?" she asked.

Joanne sighed, seeing as how she wasn't going to get out of this. "Fine, everything always turn sexual with you." She said, getting up.

"Of course, with you as my girlfriend. How can it not?" The diva asked, chuckling as she stood up and kissed her on the lips. The drama queen dragged her home.

"So much for a wonderful picnic in the park." Joanne said, following her home.


End file.
